The present invention relates to a reflective display device and for example, to a reflective display device that displays driving information to a driver by a remote display using a virtual image.
As a reflective display device, a so-called head-up display device is proposed, which adopts a remote display system that minimizes a line-of-sight movement of a driver during driving.
The head-up display presents a virtual image to an observer by causing a reflector installed on a windshield or the like to reflect light from a head-up unit (projector). A head-up unit includes a light source that emits light to represent a video intended to be projected, a mirror that controls the optical path of light, and a concave lens for display on the windshield. A method for varying the distance to a virtual image viewed by an observer is described in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H06(1994)-144082) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-168230), for example.